Third Year: Full of Wizards, Nations, Demigods, and Magicians
by SplendyKitty
Summary: *Rewritten* A crossover of PJO/HP/KC/APH) It's Third Year. Criminal Sirius Black is on the loose, terrorizing all. Now, Dumbledore sent pleas to multiple people, all whom has responded. This Year will be more confusing then any other. Twists, Turns, Secrets and Whispers. Who is the new Professor? The rumors around grow stranger by the day, and the newcomers aren't exactly helping.


**Stoker's POV**

It all started on a peaceful Thursday morning.

Well, it was peaceful until my rude awakening.

"WAKE UP STOKER! OPEN YOUR EYES! NOW!" The last thing you want to hear in the morning: Sadie's Ultrasonic Scream of Doom. I had been in Dreamland peacefully, until she yanked me out. With a disgruntled groan, I cracked open an eye. Promptly, blinding light streamed into my face. However, that was the least of my worries. What I was worried about, was the glaring Sadie Kane on the foot of my bed.

I stared at her in disbelief. "What the bloody- What time is it?" I murmured, quite groggily.

"Check for yourself." Sadie snapped unhelpfully. With effort, I heaved myself off the bed, and read the alarm clock on the dresser, which blared the numbers 7:00 AM. Yay. (Yes, I had to wake up at 7:00. Percy, Feliks, don't look so horrified.)

"Change. Now." She ordered, a dark aura beginning to form. (Yes, like Ivan. You can stop shaking now, Toris)

"Whyyouwakemeupatthisungodlyhouroftime..." I gave a guttural growl as I pushed myself to my feet, stumbling as I went to the nearby closet to change out of my PJ's into my casual Brooklyn House Outfit: the whole linen get up. Pity. I rather like my wool parka.

After I finished changing, I looked into the mirror to see my appearance. As expected, the same thing stared back at me. A curly, black haired girl, with dark blue/gray eyes and tanned skin.

That derived from me, Sadie, Jaz, Zia, and Alyssa go off into Brooklyn, or the beach quite a lot. Usually, in the Duat, we store like a chunk of limestone frieze or something, so we can portal or back. Just a note, California and Hawaii are very nice places. HAWAII IS SO AWESOME. Anyways, off track as usual (quit snickering), the figure is lithe and fit, with an ever-present half-smirk, half-smile adorning it's face. I dragged out of my wandering mind by an angry Sadie making herself known.

"STOKER EVANGEL BLACK. GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" She let loose another Doom Scream at the top of her lungs, echoing in the mansion. Lots of grumpy initiates woke up that morning. I stored my stuff in the Duat with ease, and ran out of my closet. I bumped into Sadie in the doorframe. With a satisfied expression she said:

"Good. Wait outside of your room for Carter. He will take you to Amos. Amos has an 'extremely important mission', or at least he says so. Well, I have to go! Bye Stoker!" Sadie called as she darted down the hall, and I smiled at her antics. About five minutes later, disgruntled Carter came by.

"You wake up the same way I did?" I playfully teased.

"Didn't we all?" He grumbled. "You ready?"

"Always." I replied cheerily, wearing my also casual, cheeky grin. Carter rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and we started the trek to the Sphinx on the rooftop. A couple minutes later, we made it out to the Cairo Airport, and we managed to get most of the sand off by taking turns with a good wind spell. As we ran through the airport, we also almost got ran over by a Russian family, avoided an arguing German family, and avoided many other weirdos (Carter says that doesn't sound nice: do I care? OW! Luddy, that hurt!).

After about almost dying six times at the airport, the thirty minute trek down the staircase, almost getting killed by a jackal shabti and a goldfish (Don't worry Carter, I won't say a word. Thats a long enough story anyways.), we finally made it to Amos. Carter wished me luck and left. I took a deep breath and called out:

"Chief Lector Kane! I have arrived from the Twenty-First Nome! Now bask in this awesomeness!" I called, my voice echoing through the empty hall. I couldn't help but adding the last park in a joking tone (Why is everyone face palming?)

"Thank you for arriving on time." A voice behind me said, sounding quite amused. For a split second, I couldn't tell who it was, so I admit I kinda panicked. I brought out my sword from the Duat (my beloved Khopesh!) and swung around. Then I realized I had almost impaled Chief Lector Kane, with an amused smile on his face. (Yes you guys, I almost impaled Chief Lector. Now lets get on with the story.)

"I'm sorry." I murmured with embarrassment, lowering my sword. My face was set aflame as I shifted. "I didn't recognize your voice for a second, so I did my natural reaction: attack." The Chief Lector's laugh boomed down the hall.

"It's alright B-"

"Please, just call me Stoker." I said with a strained, tense smile. Chief Lector held his hands up in agreement.

"Alright Stoker. The reason you are here is because I have a quest for you." He said.

"Really?" I said excitement bubbling up in me. I couldn't help it.

"What is the quest? I accept!" Chief Lector looked surprised I accepted so quickly, then chucked.

"Alright. How much do you know of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

**Percy POV**

I was scarfing down my breakfast, because Grover told me Chiron expected me to be at the Big House in five minutes. I dumped the rest of my food in the fire, and ran to the Big House. (The Gods got the privilege of tasting napkins, paper plates, eggs, and milk. Mmm, tasty)

Chiron smiled when I arrived, sweating and panting.

"Percy, you have been given another quest: an easy one actually." He said quickly before I could complain about a big quest (as usual).

Curiosity and excitement overtook me. An easy quest? Those don't happen too often.

"What is it? I accept!" I exclaimed, probably jumping up and down like a five year with a massive chocolate bar. Actually, now -(Stoker, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Carter, Toris, Ludwig, Arthur {Of course} Feliks, Kiku, and even Feli all said to get along with the story. No fun *OWWWWW NICO. YOU HAVE KNUCKLES OF STEEL!*)

"Do you know anything of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

About half an hour later, I finally grasped the concept of this quest. (Shut up Thalia, I'm not hopeless! Hey. Nico what are you whispering to Carter and Stoker?)

"Sooooo... I'm supposed to go on a quest with Egyptian Magicians, who is real and the Egyptian Gods are real. Anyways, we are supposed to protect this kid named 'Harry Potter' from a murderer that just so unluckily happens to be my quest mates father? And on top of that, go with anthropomorphic personifications of countries?"

Chiron nodded solemnly.

"Don't worry about Ms. Stoker's loyalty. My dear friend, Amos Kane, who happens to be the one on her side telling her about the quest, says that she hates her father for whats he's done and she'll do anything to get the job done and stop Sirius Black." He reassured me.

I relaxed my muscles and nodded, although my head spun with questions.

"So, this is an easy quest?"

"Nope. Not at all. I just said that so you would accept." Wow Chiron. He smiled sheepishly. "However, you won't be the only one going. Annabeth has already been informed. Nico and Thalia are all ready. You just need to pack."

Fighting back excitement, I asked a simple question. "When do we leave?"

Chiron gave a slightly devious smile.

"Today, in two hours."


End file.
